Ce passé où j'aimais
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Naruto pense à sa relation passée, présente et future avec Sasuke.


Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et bizarrement il refuse de m'en offrir les droits.

POV Naruto

Il y a longtemps, je t'aimais plus que tout au monde mais cela a bien changé. Ce passé où je t'aimais n'existe plus.

Les jours s'écoulent autour de nous deux, imperturbables, ils continuent de défiler pour se transformer en année.

Ces années nous dévorent nous et l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui constituait à l'époque, le noyau de notre relation, cet amour fort que nous éprouvions a disparu. Ce sentiment a fini par s'effacer aussi lentement qu'il est né.

Nous sommes ensemble tous les deux. Plus par amour, ça non c'est bel et bien terminé mais parce que nous avons trop longtemps connu la solitude pour vouloir la retrouver à notre âge même si nous ne sommes guère vieux. Vingt trois ans…et des désillusions immenses.

Chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur lui, je me pose la question :

« Est –ce que je l'aime encore ? »

Et mon cœur qui battait la chamade il y a quelques années juste à l'évocation de son prénom, se serre maintenant de la douleur d'avoir perdu un si beau sentiment qu'est l'amour.

Au fur et à mesure que ce sentiment disparaissait, nous nous éloignons, sans vraiment vouloir formuler à haute voix ce qu'il se passait. Nous comprenions que ce feu vif en nous se consumait mais nous n'osions même pas le murmurer. Puis avec un naturel presque déconcertant, j'ai retiré mes affaires de sa chambre pour les transféré dans une chambre de la demeure. Pas un geste n'avait été amorcé quand il m'avait regardé faire ce déménagement.

Oui nous continuons à partager le même habitat mais nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble. La plupart du temps, nous partons en mission dans le cadre de nos fonctions d'anbu et nous veillons toujours à bien stipuler que nous ne voulons pas être affecté à la même.

Mes amis proches, Sakura, Saï, Kiba ont finis par ressentir ce malaise entre nous. Ils m'ont posé la question une fois, j'ai juste répondu :

« Le temps passe. »

Ma voix était neutre, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Est-ce que je suis nostalgique de cette époque ?

Pas vraiment, j'ai un pincement au cœur en y repensant mais rien d'insupportable ou d'insurmontable. Nous avons vécu des années magnifiques, elles sont terminées. Point à la ligne, rideau…

Est-ce que j'ai encore le désir de vivre ?

Il fut un temps où je disais que sans lui, je ne pourrais vivre. Oui je le disais à m'en crever la voix. Je l'ai réellement pensé, je l'ai pensé en toute honnêteté. Ces paroles de jeunes gens énamourés sont juste des paroles jetés en l'air, elles sont emportés par le vent sans qu'on se rende compte. Et les années passent, elles sont si loin maintenant qu'on ne peut les rattraper. Oui j'ai encore le désir de vivre, peut être moins fortement qu'à l'époque où c'était lui et moi, où je savourais chaque jour à pleine dents. La vie vaut quand même la peine d'être vécu sans lui.

Mes yeux se posent sur des photos de nous, à l'époque où ce « nous » avait un sens. Maintenant ces instants de bonheur ne sont que des mensonges exposés à la curiosité des invités qui viennent parfois troubler notre morne tranquillité.

Dire qu'il y a quelques années, ont avaient des rêves et des projets plein la tête pour nous deux. Le futur que nous nous inventions à l'époque est bien différent de notre présent actuel. Entre temps je dirais que nous nous sommes perdus. Oui, cela convient à merveille.

Et l'amour, l'amour charnel que nous partagions je veux dire. Cette façon d'aimer n'est plus également. Nous avons encore des rapports sexuels mais plus par manque que par autre chose et quand nous pouvons aller combler ce désir avec quelqu'un d'autre, nous ne nous privons pas. Nous sommes des amis de baise et encore le terme amis n'est même pas adapté, nous sommes juste deux personnes qui baisent ensemble.

Je sais, ce que je dis peut paraître si cruel et si triste à la fois. Ce n'est rien de tout ça, c'est la réalité toute nue. Nos lits sont ouverts pour l'autre mais nos cœurs sont maintenant fermés à l'autre. Nous baisons car le terme faire l'amour ne correspond justement que s'il y a ce sentiment entre les deux personnes.

Il est en face de moi, lisant un parchemin pour sa prochaine mission. Pas un regard, pas un mot à mon arrivée dans la pièce. C'est cela notre vie commune, une totale indifférence à l'égard de l'autre. Nous échangeons des mots que lorsque nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Par exemple :

« Je pars pour une mission pour deux mois. »

Seulement ce type de phrase pour prévenir une absence qui de toute manière est déjà présente lorsqu'on est à deux.

Comment en sommes nous arrivés à ce stade ? A être redevenus des étrangers ?

Je ne sais pas. Je dirais qu'il est ce qu'il est et que je suis ce que je suis. Je ne crois pas qu'il y est une explication à rechercher. Nous sommes redevenus des étrangers voilà tout. Il ne faut pas chercher des raisons quand il n'y en pas.

C'est la vie, la vie réelle. Quand on est amoureux, on a une écœurante vision de la vie. Tout est rose, tout est beau, les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu. L'amour je le dis sans prendre de gants, ça fait devenir con. Oui au début, c'est réellement le sentiment qu'on a, qu'avec l'amour tout devient plus beau, magique, enchanté et le temps passe. Le rose pâlit, la beauté s'enlaidit, les oiseaux se taisent et le ciel bleu se ternit. Voilà la vérité, les années passent et l'amour s'efface. Qu'ai-je de différent par rapport à vous ? Je l'ai tout simplement accepté, j'ai admis le fait qu'au bout d'un moment que ce soit des jours, des mois ou des années, l'amour tombe en ruines. Si je dois compter le nombre de personnes qui restent avec leur moitié sans ne plus rien ressentir pour elle, je n'ai pas fini. Oui on reste avec cette personne, non on ne l'aime plus.

A réfléchir, j'aurais peut être, sans doute, préféré cette idée idyllique de l'amour… ou non. En fait je ne sais pas. Après tout ne suis-je pas idiot ?

« Si c'est ça qu'être malin, je préfère encore vivre toute ma vie comme un idiot ! J'inventerais de nouvelles techniques incroyables par moi-même et je sauverais Sasuke ! »

Je souris faiblement en repensant à cette phrase. Idiot je le suis encore sans doute Jiraya. En écrivant ces lignes remplis de mensonges. Cette lettre, je vais sans doute encore la jeter au feu comme toutes les autres. Si tu savais Jiraya comme j'ai mal, j'essaye, je t'assure que je fais des efforts pour me détacher de lui. Cet être si parfait, je l'aime si passionnément. J'aime tout de lui ses défauts comme ses qualités. Je tente de le haïr à travers ces phrases mais comme à chaque fois à la fin je jette les armes. M'aime-t-il encore ? Qui sait…

Nous nous sommes réellement perdu en chemin, nous ne comprenons plus l'autre et nous ne faisons plus vraiment l'effort d'essayer.

Je l'aime ce sentiment restera gravé en moi.

J'aime Sasuke.

Il est :

Ce passé où j'aimais, ce présent où je me perds, ce futur où je meurs.

Naruto.


End file.
